The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a recording sheet, and image forming system, and more particularly to a technique to facilitate a recycle categorization work with respect to the recording sheets having an image formed thereon.
Although promotion of recycling is required in relation to image forming apparatuses, the recycling work is far from easy because the image forming apparatuses include a large variety of objects to be recycled. Accordingly, for example, a technique to facilitate the handling of consumables of the image forming apparatus has been proposed, the technique including storing specific conditions of the consumables and recycling information in a memory, collating the condition of the consumables with the specific conditions stored in the memory, and notifying that the consumables are in accordance when the condition agrees with the specific condition, thereby allowing the recycle information stored in the memory to be confirmed.